Forbidden Love (Asura x Kid)
by AmaimonOkumura
Summary: Kid is in love with someone he shouldn't be. He struggles with these feelings until he tells someone, but then it all goes down from there. Warning: Yaoi Incest ahead, don't like don't read. Simple as that. Enjoy! Kinda short. Sorry, maybe I'll post the next chapter. Also, I don't own anyhing except for the plot so don't sue me! I accidentally posted Ch 4 twice, so go to 7 for Ch 5
1. Chapter 1: Memories

_AsuraXKid Chapter 1_

_Chapter 1: Memories_

_Kid's P.O.V_

_It's been 8 long months since the battle with Asura. He escaped undefeated and is now wondering around somewhere in the world. Where is he? When was the last time I saw him before the battle? Oh, I remember now…_

_~Flashback~_

_It was a cool fall day. We were in a large field just outside Death City, Nevada. It was beautiful outside. The tree's leaves were golden and yellow with some pinkish-red ones floating around. Asura and I were sitting under a big oak tree holding hands, talking, and laughing. I was telling a story and I looked over into his bright red eyes, and right as I did, he kissed me._

_"Kid! Are you paying attention?" Professor Stein had asked while I was in my daydream._

_"This is important! You need to be paying attention." He went on._

_"Yes Professor Stein. My apologies." I said._

_"Right. Anyway…" he said as he continued on with the lecture and I went back to the voices in my head. I found my self thinking about him and worrying about him a lot. More than usual. And the fact that the DWMA has been going crazy about trying to find Asura and kill him is not helping._

_42-42-565_

_Class had ended shortly after my thoughts were interrupted by Stein. I waited until the class was just about empty, that way the halls of the school were empty by the time I was leaving. I grabbed my things and was about to leave class, but Stein said,_

_"Stay here Kid. I need to talk to you."_

_"Sure thing professor?" I half asked half stated. The last two students left the classroom looking and giggling at me. I asked Stein,_

_"Is something up? Why are you keeping me after?"_

_"Kid, something's been bothering you lately. Don't try to lie and say it's 'nothing', when it's clearly 'Something'. Your soul has a hurt and confused wavelength in it."_

_"Well… I'm not sure how to explain this. But it's just that I like someone, and they're really important to me…" my voice trailed off._

_"So it's about a girl?" Stein asked, soundly slightly curious. "Well, it's not exactly a girl. But I still love him, but the problem is I'm the only one that does. That's why I haven't told anyone."_

_"You can tell me if you'd like. You know me, I won't tell anyone." He said. I went silent. Should I tell him? I shouldn't . But I want to. I need to, this is driving me absolutely insane keeping inside._

_"You don't have to if you don't want to." He said._

_"I know. But I want to. I need someone to know, but someone who won't tell my father." I said shyly._

_"Well I won't. Cause I sure wont be the one to tell Lord Death his son is gay." He chuckled. My face burned of embarrassment. I wanted to cry._

_"Sorry." He apologized._

_"I should have kept that to myself. Well anyway, if you don't want to tell me now, you can always tell me lat-"_

_"Asura." I blurted out._

_"What did you just say?" Stein said with a fearful tone. I stayed quiet, afraid of what would happen if I repeated my self. I felt tears roll down my red cheeks. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't muster out any words._

_"Kid… what was that name you just said?"_

_I stepped back a little bit before repeating myself,_

_"A-Asura…" I said shaken and afraid. Stein looked at me with discomfort not sure how to react. Would he tell father?_

_"You promised you wouldn't tell father. Please don't."_

_"Asura, really? That's… that's a lot to take in." Stein said in almost a whisper. Before I could say anything he hurried out the door. I fell on the floor crying my eyes out. 'Baka!' I told myself. 'Why did you tell him? You idiot!' I got up and ran home in tears. 'What's going to happen if- no, when father finds out?' I got home and ran upstairs hoping Liz and Patty hadn't heard me come home. It was almost eight o'clock by the time I was home. I quickly took a shower and lied down to go to bed._

_42-42-564_

_I woke up and screamed into my pillow. I was afraid. I hated feeling like this! I hate being away from him, I hate worrying about him, I hate… I hate being tired from all this. I wish he could come back, I wish he was here. I sat up and wiped my tears away from my eyes. I looked over to the window and couldn't fucking believe what I was seeing…_

_Chapter 2…_


	2. Chapter 2: Midnight Surprise

AsuraxKid Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Midnight Surprise

Kid's P.O.V

It was him… no wait… was it him? Or was it, and illusion? I backed up until my back was flat against my headboard.

"Is it really you?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes." He said, he walked towards me and sat on the edge of my bed. I crawled over to him and sat close to him. I reached over to touch him and make sure he wasn't a sick illusion my mind was playing on me. He grabbed my wrist hurting it. I didn't pull away though, I was in complete awe and happiness that he was alive okay. He looked over at me and asked,

"Are you afraid?"

I sat there in silence thinking about the things I could say as an answer,

'Yes'

'No'

'I don't know'

'I love you'

That last one, I wanted to say that. I was about to say something but when I looked up, he slapped me and I fell over on my side. 'Yes. I was afraid. But I loved him at the same time.' I sat back up with tears in my eyes. I wanted to cry, but not in front of him. I looked at him, then he pinned me down my the wrists, staring at me. Then he said,

"Because you should be…"

Then he kissed me. I kissed him back. He loosened his grip on my wrists, then I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me until he was practically laying on top of me. I loved it. I missed this feeling. A feeling that no one, nobody but him could could make me feel. He pulled away from me breaking the kiss and sitting up. I put my hands up in front of my face afraid he would hit me again. But instead he pulled me up and positioned me so that we were sitting, facing each other.

"Put your arms up." He demanded, nearly shouting.

"W-what?" I asked confused.

"I said, 'Put your arms up'!" He said repeating himself, sounding a little bit irritated. I slowly raised both of my arms wondering what he was going to do. Then he grabbed the bottom end of my night shirt and pulled it off over my head and proceed to throw it over the edge of the bed. He moved my bangs out of my face then he placed his hands on my shoulders. He pulled me closer and kissed me again, this time longer than the last. Then without hesitancy or warning, he put his tongue in my mouth. It was a battle for dominance, but he one shortly after it started. I wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer to me deepening the kiss. Without breaking the kiss, he proceeded to get me to lie down on my back. After what had felt like wonderful hours, he finally released and took off his red jacket and threw it with my pyjama top. Then he pulled down my pyjama bottoms revealing my Spongebob Squarepants boxers. I blushed intensely out of pure embarrassment and humiliation. But I don't think he seemed to notice or care really, because next thing I knew we were laying on top of each other in boxer briefs kissing. I was in complete bliss and enjoying my self, that is until my little 'friend' decided to pop up out of nowhere! And make an appearance. I guess that must have really done it because after Asura had noticed he did no hesitating when removing the last of our clothing and proceeded to put "It" into thy nether region and began moving back in forth in a quick motion. I dug my nails into his back and bit my lip, trying to do what I absolutely fucking could to not scream out of pain and pleasure. Not sure which factor was dominating at this point, all I knew was that I was okay with it and that I didn't want it to stop. Then with a few more pleasurable movements, Asura finished and finally came. He pulled away and rolled to my left side, and threw my awesome boxers my way. I sat up and walked over to hug him and kissed him in the process of doing so. I didn't bother with putting pyjamas back on so I just stayed in my boxers and picked up a red shirt. It was Asura's. I put it up to my nose and inhaled. It smelled really good too, kinda like cologne and… *Sniff Sniff* is that… kiwi! Mmm… I put his jacket on and sat on the edge of my bed. Watching Asura put his black jeans back on and look for his red shirt. 'He's gonna fucking skin me alive when he finds out I'm wearing it! But it's so worth it. He's so perfect and I love him. Even if that means I'll die wearing his shirt.

"Where the hell did that damn shirt go?!" He yelled! 'Ohfuckshitfuckshitfuckshit! I'm so dead!' Then he looked at me with his sexy bright red eyes.

"Oh you're wearing it. You should've said something." He said surprisingly calm as he walked over to me, cupping his hand around my cheek and kissing me gently.

"Scoot over." He growled. I did as he said and lied down on the right side of the bed and he took the left. As I got nice and cozy under the blanket he crawled over and placed his arm over my bare chest and pulled me closer to him cuddling me. God I love him so much. We started kissing and he wound up on top of me somehow. But I didn't mind, I kinda like him in control. We ended up falling asleep like that, him on top of me and me underneath. I liked it. I love Asura. And nothing would change that.

Chapter 2…


	3. Chapter 3: Hurt

AsuraxKid Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Kid's P.O.V

It's morning now. I look at the clock. 8:08 AM and Asura is still asleep. Hell I'm surprised he's still here. I tried to scoot away and get out of the bed, but every time I tried move he pulled me closer. This went on for a couple of minutes until I made the wrong move and fell out of the bed which resulted in waking the God of Madness up.

"Where are you sneaking off too?" He had asked.

"I uh… had to go do something?" I said rather shyly. Then he got up, walked over to me, proceeded to pick me up bridal style, and placed me on the bed. I thought all was fine, then bam! He smacked and yelled,

"Don't you ever try sneaking off on me again!"

I lied there beneath him, afraid he would do that again. I started to cry. His eyes softened up and he sat me up then said,

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that Kid." He hugged me tighter.

"I love you." The hug broke and we looked each other in the eyes.

"What did you say?" I asked. He didn't respond. I wasn't sure what my next move should be. So I wrapped my arms around him, pulled him closer, and kissed him gently. He pulled away though.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I shouldn't have said that."

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you don't love me?" I asked slightly hurt.

"I just… I… I don't know. I trust you. And I care about you. You're the only the person that I do care about. I mean I just-" I cut him off and kissed again. I had a tight grip on his shoulders and asked for entrance. He granted it and we sat there holding the other in each others arms as our tongues battled for dominance. He obviously won and pushed me onto the bed and accidentally broke the kiss. Before he regained contact again, I whispered.

"I love you too, Asura."

We kissed again, my arms around his neck, his hands on my sides, him on top of me, and our tongues battling for dominance. I loved him so much. I wish this moment could last an eternity, and it probably would. That is until my door slammed open with three figures standing in the door way.

Asura and I froze. Right then and there stood Professor Stein, Spirit Albarn, and… and my father… the looks on there faces were just… what the hell! And the fact that Asura was still on top of me with my arms around him didn't help. Spirit turned in a death scythe for my father, then raced over and started kicking Asura's ass. While that was happening I got up and walked over to Professor Stein and yelled,

"What the hell! You said you could keep a secret! You said you wouldn't tell father!"

He didn't respond.

"Stein you bastard! I trusted you with something so big and you couldn't even-"

*SCHHMAAACK!* he cut me off by slapping me in the face. Asura and Father stopped fighting wondering what the hell just happened.

"Stein… did you just-" father tried to ask before interrupted by Asura as he attacked Stein. He pinned him up against the wall by his throat and snapped,

"If you ever! Slap my baby boy again. I will not hesitate to kill you." He dropped Stein and walked over to me. He hugged me tight. I hugged him back afraid I was going to lose him. Even though I knew I was. I buried my face in his chest and cried softly. He patted my head and hugged me tighter. I looked up at father with tears in my eyes. He turned away from me. I could feel his soul wavelength, he was confused and disappointed. Then all was black…

Chapter 4…


	4. Chapter 4: Happiness?

AsuraxKid Chapter 4

Kid P.O.V.

I woke up in father's room tied up. I looked around.

"Father?" I asked.

"Father… where are you?" I asked weakly. He walked up to me.

"Yes Kid?"

"Where's… where is Asura?" He didn't reply.

"Father! Where is he!" I shouted. He turned around and said,

"He won't be bothering us anymore. Spirit and Stein took care of him."

"What? What are you implying?" I asked. No response.

"FATHER! What did you do to him! Don't tell me you… you killed him…" More silence. Filled the air. I started to cry. The idea of Asura dead and out of my world hurt me, it hurt me so much to know that the love of my life could be dead. I sat up and faced my father, still restrained. He looked at me.

"Don't worry about it Kid. Just forget about him."

"How could you say that!"

"Kid. I…"

"SHUT UP!" I broke free of my mini imprisonment and rushed over to Father. I grabbed him by the throat and threw him on the ground! I pinned him down and started wailing on him with tears streaming down my face. I punched him until his mask was cracked into a million pieces. Then I got up and looked at him.

"Kid… I just… I just wanted you to be happy…"

"Happy? How dare you try to tell me what happiness is! Asura, was my happiness and you took that away from me! I will NEVER! Forget about the man I love. I will never forget about Asura."

I walked towards the door.

"Kid! Where are you going?"

I turned towards him and said,

"To find the love of my life."

"Kid wait! There's something that you really should know about Asura!" I ignored him and walked out of the door.

Chapter 5…


	5. Chapter 5: Founded

AsuraxKid Chapter 4

Kid P.O.V.

I woke up in father's room tied up. I looked around.

"Father?" I asked.

"Father… where are you?" I asked weakly. He walked up to me.

"Yes Kid?"

"Where's… where is Asura?" He didn't reply.

"Father! Where is he!" I shouted. He turned around and said,

"He won't be bothering us anymore. Spirit and Stein took care of him."

"What? What are you implying?" I asked. No response.

"FATHER! What did you do to him! Don't tell me you… you killed him…" More silence. Filled the air. I started to cry. The idea of Asura dead and out of my world hurt me, it hurt me so much to know that the love of my life could be dead. I sat up and faced my father, still restrained. He looked at me.

"Don't worry about it Kid. Just forget about him."

"How could you say that!"

"Kid. I…"

"SHUT UP!" I broke free of my mini imprisonment and rushed over to Father. I grabbed him by the throat and threw him on the ground! I pinned him down and started wailing on him with tears streaming down my face. I punched him until his mask was cracked into a million pieces. Then I got up and looked at him.

"Kid… I just… I just wanted you to be happy…"

"Happy? How dare you try to tell me what happiness is! Asura, was my happiness and you took that away from me! I will NEVER! Forget about the man I love. I will never forget about Asura."

I walked towards the door.

"Kid! Where are you going?"

I turned towards him and said,

"To find the love of my life."

"Kid wait! There's something that you really should know about Asura!" I ignored him and walked out of the door.

Chapter 5…


	6. Chapter 6: The End of a World

AsuraxKid Chapter 6

(Kid's P.O.V.)

In the middle of his breath-taking kiss, I felt I sharp pain in my back. Opened my eyes in surprise, I saw Asura… smiling… like a maniac… I look down and see a dagger coming through my back and out of my stomach. He retreats the dagger and I fall down screaming and writhing in pain and agony. I was trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Asura, the love of my life just stabbed me, trying to end my life.

"Asura… why?" I asked as I wince in pain.

"Why? Why what? There can be so many answers to such a question." He replied with a chuckle.

"Why would… why would you… you try to hurt me? Try to kill me? I thought you loved me…"

"Love you? Silly little brother, why would I love such a worthless Shinigami like you? A god like me has no time for feelings that don't involve madness? Madness is my only true love."

What? Did he just call me, "Little Brother."? How could he say such a thing? Is this what father wanted to tell me? That Asura, never loved me? And that he was my brother?!

Why would Asura do this to me? Why would he hurt me? Doesn't he love me? No… wait… did he ever love me…?

(Normal P.O.V.)

Those were Kid's final thoughts before he slipped into an eternal sleep.


End file.
